A Love, A Hero for Always
by Blink6966
Summary: It is 2 years since Leslie's departure from life. Jess has long since renounced his title as King of Terabithia. But May Belle has brought news to Jess about a mind and life altering possibility.
1. The Rope Always Breaks

I'm going to try the fanfiction thing again but this time I'm going to do an alternate universe story to Bridge to Terabithia, this time hopefully with a little more feed back and a lot more reviews. Because the last story I attempted was only review 4 times!!!! And over 5000 people read it. Anyway this time I hope that more people will read this one.

p.s. I own nothing of bridge to Terabithia. I only own this story. 

Chapter 1

The Rope Always Breaks

Jess Aarons awoke to the horrible sound of bushes rustling and water splashing. Everything in his bedroom was echoing with the sound of a girl yelling and then suddenly silenced, it was this way for the last 2 years. Every night Jess would have the same recurring dream of Leslie Burke falling into the river just shy of Terabithia. As the 13 year old boy sat in bed trying to stifle his tears and dry the sweat from his brow, the only thing he could focus on was one thought… "Could I have saved her?"

8AM

"JESS GET UP!" Jess's father was getting ready to ring Jess's neck. "Dang it, it's always this way on Saturday." Jess though as he climbed out of his bed.

9AM

"DAMMIT JESS, HOLD THAT ROPE DOWN OR ELSE….." SNAP!!! The rope that Jess was holding was attached to a new thresher that his father had bought. As Jess lay there in the barn covered in straw al he could think of was. "The rope always breaks."

Later that day Jess was sitting on the railing to the bridge to Terabithia. "Why does it have to be this way?" he was very forlorn, the whole situation with the rope really had jarred him. As he sat there looking into the river. "I miss her so much, I just wish that I could have at least said goodbye." He could no longer hold his composure, he broke down. Curling himself into the fetal position on the floor of the bridge. Jess sat there for a good long while until a voice broke him out of his fit. "Jess, Why are you crying?" he turned his face toward the sky expecting something, but it was only May belle. Jess looked at his little sister, smiled then hugged her. "I just miss Leslie." May Belle looked at her older brother and carefully wiped away a few stray tears. "Its ok Jess, I miss her too." Jesse was shocked at the pure and uninhibited kindness that emanated from this 9 year old little girl. All Jess could think of was how wonderful that there were still people like this in his world.

The next day was Sunday, and all that May Belle could think about was how much she wanted to cheer her brother up and she had just gotten word on how to do that. May Belle ran to her brother's bed and shook him and said. "King Jess, the Terabithians are holding court in the royal palace and the captain of the guard has something to divulge to his king."

Jess squinted his eyes and looked at May Belle with a little bewilderment. "You know I renounced my title as King of Terabithia." May Belle frowned a little but perked right back up. "It has to do with our Queen." Jess stood stock still, furrowed his brow and then stood up. "Address the Captain of the Guard! And tell him and all of Terabithia that the King of Terabithia will return."


	2. Play but only if you mean it

Chapter 2

Play but only if you mean it.

"This is insane. How could I let myself get carried away with something like this?" Jess was running at break neck speed to the bridge to Terabithia but he didn't really know why. "I can't believe I let my little sister get me this excited over what is never going to happen." Jess had no idea what May Belle might have been talking about but just the fact that it concerned Leslie was more than enough to get him back to the forest.

The palace was shimmering in the early morning sun, the great turrets and spires were glistening with the sun's radiance. "The king approaches. SOUND THE TRUMPETS!"

May Belle sat high upon her throne addressing all of the guards and anyone with in earshot. "Today is a triumphant day, for today is the day that the subjects of Terabithia regain their king." A palace guard had run into the court yelling, "The King draws near."

Just then Jess had broken through the mass crowd and stood before May Belle, he smiled at her and then turned to address his subjects. "Terabithia! I King Jess the Banisher of Shadows have returned." The court had erupted in a great cheer as all of Terabithia beamed with great joy, as their King had finally returned.

As Jess stood in the absolute joy that emanated from his loyal subjects, Jess took a few steps up his ascending throne. Jess sat down and asked May Belle "What is the new that you have for me?" May Belle looked at Jess and went on, "Oh but my king, it is not I who have the news but your captain of the guard." Jess turned to the captain. "Tell me captain, what new do you have of our Queen?" the terabithian furrowed his brow and then sighed. "it is with a heavy heart that I even speak of my queen." Jess interrupted, "quit beating around the bush captain and tell me what news you have." Jess was starting to become upset and a little annoyed that May Belle had dragged him out here for "this"

The Captain of the Guard held his head high. "Sire, I believe that our mystics and our sorcerers have found a way to bring back…The Queen." Suddenly the whole world melted away, Jess stood there in the tree house glaring at May Belle. "what are you talking about May Belle?!?!?!?" Jess was furious. "Why would you even joke about some thing like that?" May Belle started to cry but stopped her self and yelled. "Its not a game Jess, its a real place. Look." May Belle reached into her pocket. "Look. Its all real!" she was holding up what looked like a coin. Jess snatched the coin from May Belle's hand, and then looked up at her with tears welling in his eyes. "How is it possible?" In which the little girl responded. "All you have to do is play, but only if you mean it" and with those words spoken the magical world of Terabithia rematerialized and jess took stand and addressed that captain once more.

"So what news do you have captain?"

Well that is the end of Chapter 2. I really am very sorry to keep stringing all of you along, but I'm just a sucker for suspense and besides I'm not that great of a writer so I only come in short bursts so sorry for the short chapters but I promise I will update every day to every other day. Thanks to all of you who have read this and to all that have me on their alert list, that means a lot to me.

Laters.


	3. Slipping Through

Chapter 3

Slipping Through.

"So basically what you telling me is that we can use this device to…" the royal guard took a step back from King Jess and looked down at the floor and sighed. "I'm sorry my king but this device will not work anymore."

Jess took a deep breath and retreated a bit into the thrown room. The world around him started to dematerialize, "DAMMIT!" the young man was overcome with a sorrow and hatred that knew no bounds. Jess walked over to his little sister, the tears in her eyes were only slight. Jess kneeled down on one knee and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"May Belle.. I really know that you're doing this to help me but…" the emotion was too much for the boy to handle. "I can't play pretend anymore with you. I just can't play a fantasy game where I can "resurrect" my friend," Jess started to stammer when the next sentence came flowing from his mouth.

"I have to accept that she is gone…and so do you." SMACK! Jess lay on the cold hard earth looking up at his little sister. "What did you do that for?!" May Belle took a Deep breath. "I just need you to trust me on this Jess, things are not as they seem. You and Leslie didn't just create a game out here…" she looked around the woods as if waiting for something to appear and swallow here whole. "You tapped into a different world."

Jess stood up and rubbed his sore cheek." What do you mean? "another world." May Belle took a few paces away from her brother and turned to face him.

"Jess…just shut up and pay attention." Jess cocked his head slightly to the left and just stared at his sibling. "what are you going to.." he was abruptly silenced by a ethereal sound that reverberated off the trees and earth. And with a slight blue haze May Belle faded into nothing. For what seemed like an eternity Jess stood stock still, rooted to the forest floor in a kind of amazement and fright not befitting him. Then the reality of the matter hit him like a gale wind.

"MAY BELLE!!!!!!" He was screaming at the top of his lungs and frantically pacing and clawing at cold earth and tree bark as if looking for a trap door in which his sister was able to pull of this kind of illusion. And then the blue haze and ethereal noise started to swell again. Jess whipped around to see May Belle fading back into the spot she had just faded from. Jess's nerves, mind and body could no longer handle what the day had brought him. He fell to his knees. And as the haze and noise faded, May Belle stood towering in front of her broken brother.

Jess gazed up at his sister in disbelief, what kind of force had May Belle broken into, what kind of magic had empowered his "little" sister. Jess slowly rose to his feet and grabbed his sister by the shoulders and asked "How is this possible? How did you do that?" May Belle flashed her brother a very motherly look and quietly said. "You helped forge this world, now just use it's power to help…her."


	4. Keep your mind wide open

Chapter 4

Keep your mind wide open.

"get up Jess." Maybelle looked down upon her brother with very little concern for what he had just witnessed. "Maybelle, how, what, why?!" the boy was very confused and somewhat disillusioned, had he really just seen Maybelle use "magic"? "Jess, I need to ask you about the chronometer-maxius nihil." The what? "Jess's mind was in a complete tailspin, not to mention his body was weak from the stress of having to cope and digest all of it. Jess slowly took stance and leered at his surrounding while keeping his gaze far from Maybelle's eyes. "Maybelle…" jess took a few moments to try and conjugate a sentence. "Yes, Brother?" Maybelle asked. "I'm not quite sure how to ask or how to justify all of this so I will just go with it…is that ok?" Jess stood in front of his sister half embarrassed by his nonchalant answer. "That's fine Jess, I don't really expect you do believe or to accept all of this at once anyway."

NEXT DAY:

The sun was creeping in slowly through the windows of Jess's bedroom, warming and bathing the room in the soft yellow glow of the new day ahead. The boy threw the covers off and ambled along the hall way to the bathroom that was vacant. After doing the daily due diligence such as brushing teeth, washing face etc, etc Jess flew down the stair to find his mother and father at the table. "Good Morning" his father and mother quickly replied to their son in unison "Good Morning Jess". After grabbing a piece of toast and a glass of oj he ran off to the woods, passing the Bridge to Terabitha and past were he was first attacked by the Skwogers and so forth he quickly made his way to the "Palace".

"Maybelle" he called out. Maybelle's voice was heard calling in the distance "Jess I'm over here by the brook." Jess began to run at top speed, feeling energized because of the sun and the possibility of a "magic" that might actually lay dormant in the woods. Then suddenly to his surprise he was running faster than ever before, really running at a super human speed through the forest. Maybelle was right there was magic in the woods and he could use it and bend it to his will, no longer just lost in a make believe world of childish imagination but controlling an utilizing a force that had laid dormant for god knows how long. It was at this point lost in complete bliss that he had realized that he had just started running toward Maybelle's voice; he had no idea where this over brook was. The only body of water around here was the ravine at the bridge to terabithia. Still running at break neck speed he scanned the forest but the only thing he could see were trees whipping by him in green and brown blurs and then…

OHHHHH NOOOO!!!!!!!!! He had run completely to the edge of the woods and straight to the edge to the cliff that separated the hills and the valley below, a 500 foot vertical drop to the valley below. Jess had no time to react or to slow down and he fell off the cliff face. The wind was punishing his face and forcing his eyes closed as he fell, he felt himself starting to fall faster and as he forced his eyes open he saw the ground growing closer and closer. Jess felt that death was immanent and the only thing he could think about was Leslie and how being splattered on that cold earth below would be a pathetic death and this would not be acceptable if he was going to try to save the girl. Jess screamed out the only word that made sense to him at the time, hoping against hope that it would work…FLY!!!!!!!!!! The sensation of a wind being blown from the earth hit him like a freight train and he began slowing down as he descended toward the earth below. Not more than 10 feet from the grass field below he thought…"I can do anything, this is my world…now…lets see what the eagles see." With the speed of a missile Jess shot 5,000 into the air and peered at the surrounding towns and farms. All the boy could do at this point was laugh and scream with sheer delight and ecstasy.

Jess thought of the countless stories and comics and movies that he had seen only wishing that the real world was like that, being bitten by a radioactive bug turns you into a hero, waking up one morning and realizing that your superman. It was at this point he realized. "Maybelle , I almost forgot about her!" Jess quickly made his decent into the terabithian forest and glided through the trees testing his Arial acrobatics and calling out for his sister.

Then he heard Maybelle call out from the palace. "Jess I'm in the treehouse, quit dawdling and come here." Jess hovered along the canopy until he spotted the treehouse. He slowly crept toward the balcony area and touched down. Jess was over come with excitement that he ran over and knocked his siter down to the ground and practically screamed in her face "Maybelle, I can fly!!!!" Jess jumped to his feet and ran toward the balcony and leapt from the railing and turned in mid-air and started to hover 15 feet above the ground. Maybelle looked at her brother with amazement and smiled and laughed. She then looked at her brother and said "this is going to be a lot easier than I thought."

A/N: well that is chapter 4 and I am working on the rest as we speak. The only reason for me coming back to fanfiction and restaring the story is because of all of you who read and commented on it and kept screaming out for more. I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

This is for all of you.

Yours truly

X


End file.
